stephaniebrownfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Vol 4 101
Batman: "We're barely in time." Steph: "Barely-schmarely. We're in time, that's what counts." Batman: "I'll take care of the prestoids, Robin. You shut down that...apparatus." Steph: "As good as done." "World Without Young Justice" part 3, continued from Impulse #85. Tim Drake finds himself back in Gotham City, but things are amiss--beginning with the triumphant return of his deceased mom! Things only get stranger from there, as it seems Tim never actually became Robin! Continued in Superboy #99! Summary of Stephness: Robin wakes up and finds he has been knocked out for several hours and Batman has left. Meanwhile, Stephanie visits Dana Drake to look for Tim. Her cold has gotten worse and now her nose is completely stopped up. She leaves the house bored, and she decides to go check out the opera house Cole was talking about as Spoiler to make sure no criminal activity goes on. Tim also wanders into the opera house looking for food, and finds Cole there. Cole remembers he forgot to give Tim Steph's note and hands it to him. He wonders to himself why he smelled a cookout here when there's only salad and bread. Steph spots Tim from the rafters, talking to the girl. She wonders why Tim is hanging out there with Cole, and why he didn't tell her about any of this or if he received her note. Then Natalia Mitternacht gets on stage and starts to play. Everyone in the audience is entranced by her playing except for Steph, who thinks it's terrible. She wonders what the heck is going on. Suddenly, time shifts! The second part of the issue is part of a crossover with Young Justice and tells of a parallel universe where Tim is not the Robin. In fact, he's a skinny geek who's been kidnapped and is about to be killed by a cult. Batman and Robin jump into save him. It's very clear that Robin is Stephanie, and with a little direction from Tim, she destroys the cult's mind destroying apparatus. Tim accidentally lets Batman know he knows his secret identity. In this universe, Tim figured out the identities of Batman and Robin just like the normal one. He tells how Stephanie's dad was the Cryto King, a terrible criminal. When her mother finally filed for divorce, the Crypto King forced her to kill herself by overdosing on prescription medication while Stephanie watched. Steph plotted revenge, following her Dad around. Just before her Dad pulled a heist, Steph arrived to stop him, accusing him of murder. Her dad attacked her and Steph fought him off, forcing the pills she had taken to confront him with down his throat. Batman arrived to find Stephanie distraught, thinking she had killed her father. Impressed with how Stephanie had delayed the heist and defeated her father, and also knowing the young girl needed guidance, Batman took her in as Robin. Tim wonders to himself if he would make a good Robin as he eats with his parents, his mother is still alive in this universe. He sees Bart Allen running around. He follows Bart and Bart reveals how time is breaking down and that a villain is behind it all targeting Young Justice and woo, time for next part of the crossover! It should be noted that Tim wears a t-shirt that says "Spoiler" on it. Awww. Behind the Scenes: Young Justice artist Todd Nauck drew some designs for Steph's Robin design that debuted in this issue, highlighting her Cluemaster-inspired face mask, the Spoiler capsules on her belt, and the inspirations he took from Tim and Dick's costumes. Other Formats/Collected In: Digital Comic Book Category:Appearances Category:Spoiler Category:Steph!Robin Category:Covers Category:Alternate Continuity